A Light in the Darkness
by LabyFan23
Summary: "I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten you and I never will…I am here for you…even if others shun you…you are not alone in the darkness." Speaking to darkness is a rather peculiar thing to do, but for Persephone, she was speaking to a god she believed to be misunderstood. Hades realizes, after watching her, that he has found the one person who can end his loneliness.


**Well, hello all, as you can see I am back. I am not going to disclose too much information here. If anyone is interested please go to my profile for extra details as to my sudden appearance. First, enjoy this little one shot I wrote. I sent it to my Humanities Professor who was very impressed with it. Review if you so please. If not, that's fine too, but some feedback would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clash of the Titans or anything involved with Greek mythology. I am just a writer with aspiring ideas.**

* * *

The night was black and cold, but the stars shined bright in the heavens. Persephone gazed up at the stars as she walked through the dark forest, her dark blue hood hiding her beautiful face. A small smile graced her lips as she saw one twinkle at her. She glanced back down at her feet and clutched the basket tighter to her chest. She had been going to her destination for years without her mother's knowing. Persephone had been paying tribute to one of the most feared gods in the world. For what reason she did not know, but hearing his name caused a strange pull in her. The name rolled off her tongue so easily, but if another were to hear it, it would sound like a curse.

_Hades_

Persephone felt her heart skip a beat at his name and her feet began to move faster towards her destination, one of the places mortals thought to be one of the gates to the Underworld. No one had gone in, but if they had then they never came back out. She had scoffed at the ludicrous stories that floated through the village. She believed in her gods and goddesses, yes, but she did not believe that the portals to the Underworld were so easily placed for man to find. A small breeze blew her cloak around her feet as she hurried towards the cave. After a few moment she stopped before it, the mass opening quickly leading into absolute darkness. Nothing could be seen after a few feet into the opening.

If Persephone believed that it was an opening she could see why others were afraid of it. It seemed possible for it to swallow anything or anyone whole. Yet, instead of fear of the unknown and darkness, Persephone welcomed it. She smiled into the darkness, her face turned away from the full moon light. She kneeled before the opening of the dark, vast cave and took her gift from her basket. She placed the gift on the ground before her, letting her hand linger on it before standing. She hoped _he_ would like it. It took her so long to create it and nurture it. Now, it was perfect.

"I brought this for you. I do not know if you will like it, but I wanted to give you something…" She trailed off, thinking of what to say next. "…I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten you and I never will…I am here for you…even if others shun you…you are not alone in the darkness."

She smiled at the cave opening before turning and walking away, back the way she came. She glanced back at the gift then continued on her way, her heart feeling somewhat warmer. She picked up her step, hoping her mother wouldn't go into her room to find her missing.

At the cave entrance a figure emerged from the darkness dressed in black armor that was decaying right off his lean and muscular form. The black fog and ash formed a face and body. The face had a neck long beard and hair that reached down to the middle of his back. The hair was dark and streaked with muted shades of grey, his skin ashen, but his eyes were the color of the seas and seeming to change from green to blue. His face was handsome, but the looks were deceptive from what laid underneath his skin. He was beautiful and ugly in one form.

The man was cold, calculating, black hearted, and felt nothing but hatred towards others. Ever since his existence began he felt anger and betrayal and that was what the Fates had given to him. He had always been given the short end of the stick and ended at the bottom, literally and figuratively. He had every right to feel such things, for no one had given him something he could trust or hold on to. He was alone in the bottomless pit that he ruled and the loneliness was beginning to drive him mad. He longed for companionship and the strange thing called love.

Though, he never found it, never believing it to exist. How could someone love him? What would someone see in him? Why would they want to love him? He was cruel and cold, the opposite of what someone would want. He could never be loved for his cold heart could never be melted…until she came along. He had heard her prayers from deep below the earth's surface. Upon hearing his name pass her lips he flew to the land above and found the young girl that now occupied his thoughts. When he saw her, something in him had been born. A bright light scorched his eyes that seemed to form around her. Suddenly, this girl, a girl who said his name without disgust, lit a fire in him. Because of her he found something that could end his loneliness.

He stepped from the shadows of the cave, his eyes watching as the figure of the girl faded into the trees. He felt a tug of longing as she retreated from his sight. He let his eyes fall to her gift. It was the only one she had left for him and the gesture made his black heart tug slightly. As he knelt down and picked up the gift with his ash covered fingers he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. His black soot covered hand held the gift gently, terrified that if he closed his fingers it would be destroyed.

His eyes studied the luscious scarlet petals of the rose, a few of the thorns still on its long green base; three leaves graced the thin stem. His eyes fell upon the white silk ribbon that was tied into a bow around the middle of the main branch. He grasped the ribbon gently between his thumb and forefinger and slid them down the length of the white ribbon. Seeing the ribbon made him think of how innocent, how fresh and unscarred the young girl was. She was pure and protected from the harsh ravages of the world. She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was everything he wanted but could not have.

_Persephone_…how the name just rolled from his tongue…he loved saying it, it gave him a feeling that he had not known before her. It was a stirring within him that caused something more than lust, but...he could not think of what it was called. He wrapped his coal covered fingers around the stem and pulled it against his chest. He was careful, gentle with the gift she had given him. It meant more to him than anything he'd ever been given. Even his prison that he was considered his domain. No one had given him anything or even thought of him the way she did.

People shied away when his name was said, but not her. She didn't cringe away in fear or disgust and that made him want her even more. She was the only one to pray to him and not to his brothers. No one had prayed to him like she had, no one had given him anything that precious. No one had shown him kindness…until she came along.

Hades gazed back at the place she disappeared and thought of the last few times she had come, sitting a few feet away from the entrance on her knees. He had heard her sweet voice from his throne and he followed it, wanting to see if the face sounded as beautiful as her voice. He had found her at the cave entrance during the night. She spoke to him, or rather the darkness for she did not know he was there. He listened and found himself intrigued. She came again and again and just spoke to him, told him of her troubles, her friends, and her life.

She may have thought she was talking to the darkness, but wherever there was darkness, he was there, lurking, waiting. He always knew when she was coming back. The darkness seemed to soak in her beauty, the strange streak of light that cut through the darkness of his kingdom and his heart. Her voice was like the music of life, he felt and heard her light. When he felt that ray of warmth and saw that streak of light he knew she had returned to him. He always listened, never once showing himself to hear. Even though he would not admit it aloud, he was afraid of her reaction to him. He knew what her reaction would be.

When he thought of her gazing at him in fear it caused anger to rage in his veins. He would never hurt her, he did not want her to fear him…he loved her. Yes, that is what the feeling was called. Without her his world was forever desolate, dark and cold. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the light she so naively gave him. No matter how much he wanted to meet her in person, gaze into her brown eyes and feel the softness of her skin, he could not. She would run, screaming in terror. If she were to run away and never return he'd lose that spark of warmth and forever be locked away in the icy, black void that was himself and his kingdom.

Hades glanced up at the full moon, a plan formulating in his head. He would have her, no matter the cost, she would be his. He refused to lose the only illumination in his dead life. Nothing could take her away from him. She belonged to him; she had become his the second he laid eyes on her when she first appeared at the cave entrance. If she only stepped closer, she would be closer to him. He shook the memory away and turned away from the moonlight and he faded into the darkness. His plans to protect and claim her started to brew into something dark. She was his and no one else's. Persephone belonged to Hades, King of the Underworld.

The tormented god returned to his domain, thinking of a time where his kingdom will be a little brighter.

_Persephone, my Persephone...I will come for you. Soon. _

He cringed in the slightest as he walked past the dead mortals and heard the tortured screams of lost, broken souls. The world he called his own seemed a little darker as he sat down on his black throne. He looked down at the gift Persephone had given her and frowned. The crimson rose petals had wilted, now a horrific shade of black. The leaves had faded to yellow and the stem was limp in his hands. He grinded his teeth, despising the effect his realm had on such beautiful things. Nothing grew except for fruits and plants of the night. They held no beauty to the ones grown in the light. Hades' dark blue eyes fell to the only thing that had remained alive on the rose. The white ribbon gleamed up at him. His frown softened as he slid his fingers over the soft material.

Carefully, he slid the ribbon down the limp stem and set the corpse of the flower on his leg. His emotionless eyes stared at it, his thoughts going to the girl.

_It will not be bleak much longer. When my Persephone is here all will change. It has to._

Unknown to the blossoming woman, as she climbed into her warm bed she had become the Lord of the Underworld's light in the darkness. Soon, very soon, she'd understand how important she really was. Sleep's spell floated over her and she closed her eyes. Hades closed his eyes and envisioned her sleeping, looking so soft, warm, and pure. The wait might be too much for the Lord of the Underworld to bear.

Ignorantly, as Persephone slept, she had no idea that after that night, her life was going to change. Not for the best, nor for the worst.

_Sleep, my love, I will return for you soon._

* * *

**Review if you wish, I would like the comments you would have for me. I may continue on with this if I get a good response and requests to do so. For me to do that would be upon your personal requests. For now it will be considered complete. You all, hopefully, know the rest of the story if you are familiar with Greek Mythology. It is my favorite story in the mythology. **

**Again, go to my profile for additional information on my return. **

**Happy Writing! **


End file.
